potco_world_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Italy Government
The OIG, or Official Italian Government, is a government with respected men and woman who represent the country of Italy. They are unomg the most respected of all citizens of Italy. It takes a great person to get in to this government. Founded by Captain Shadow Sail, King of Italy, about 15 years ago, the government is fairly new, but still growing. Though most members are in fact Italian, you can be any nationality to join. Il Nostro Impegno Il nostro impegno or, our promise in Italian, is what all members of the government promise to the people of Italy. Basically, this is elaborating on our rules. 1. Part One: *To listen to all and take everything into consideration. We will not be a dectator, we will listen to our people and try to fit their wantings. *This Government is a people's government. There will be votings. This is not just a government where there is a leader and he makes all the decesions. 2. Part Two *To never yell or get mad. We promise to "Keep our cool" and even when we hear something that we do not like, we will try to deal with it the best we can. *We will respect all, and be nice to all, unless someone is does not respect or act in a nice manner to us. *Never use foul language. 3. Part Three *We will make sacrifices for the people. Part Four *Although he hopes he does not have to do this, the king can overthrow the choices made by the government's members and the citizens of Italy. *If one thinks that the king is overusing his power, he asks that you talk to him about it and no try to start a rebel. HQ Coming soon... ﻿ History When Shadow took over Italy he knew things were not right, not safe, not.... professional enough for his standards, so, he came up with a solution as any man might do. The solution was to create an organized government to organize its people. The government was being fought over, people didn't want the government, they apparently liked being this way. "I remember how all the citizens looked at me with anger and frushtration as I tried to convince them to accept my idea. Soon, I just had to go with it and tell them who is in charge, who is the boss. Though, I did not like doing or saying that, I had to." ~ Shadow It finnaly ended, all the fighting, and the OIG was born. People of Italy began to love it because they got a say, they got a word in decsions made. They were seen by the King basically. Now, everyone agrees this government was one of the best things done for Italy. Currently Currently the Government is made up of high ranking respected people who know whats good for the country of Italy and comit themselves to what they do. The government is new, but growing, fast. "I will not wait for people to join, I will go and ask them! This government is growing, I know it will be huge." ~Shadow More Info Rules #Be nice respectful to all. #Remember: Somtimes you must other poeple before yourself. #Never use bad language or say anything that can put people down. #Think of the people. #Do not yell. #Do not "loose your cool". Uniforms President: The president can wear whatever he wants, but, he tends to wear this outfit: Other Members Other member's uniform is the most current peddler outfit. ﻿ Ranks *King of Italy ~ Taken ~ The King of Italy, King Shadow Sail, is the man in charge, makes the calls, everything must go through him, etc. *Vice President ~ Taken ~ VP is Shadow's right hand man, helps manage the government. *Second in Command~ Taken ~ More of a supervisor for the government. Watches over everyone, makes sure everything is going smoothly. *Third in Command ~ Taken ~ Main worker for the Government, goes to all meetings, regular high ranking member. *General Supervisor ~ Taken ~ Does the same thing as 2nd in command, but with a smaller group. *Foreign Communications Manager ~ Taken ~ Manages foreign communications, makes sure we are at peace with other countries. *Navy ~ Italy's Navy is huge. They have over 100 ships at their service. Captain Shadow Sail, Captain of the leading ship, the Shadow Falcon, knew he needed much sea patrol. Italy's navy has some of the finest captains, cannoneers, and crew members, all trained by the best of the best. **Fleet Admiral ~ Taken ~ Leads the navy. **Admiral ~ Taken ~ 2nd leader. **Vice Admiral ~ High ranking member. *Army ~ Italy also has a huge army. At any moment, they can attack almost any county and be assured, they will win. Many counties fear Italy simply because of this factor. **General ~ Taken ~ Leads the army. **Lieutenant General ~ Taken ~ High ranking member. **Brigadier General ~ High ranking member. *Department of Utilities ~ The Dept. of Utilities manages all the Utilities of Italy. Electric, water, everything. This Department is very important and out of all Departments, this one is the most respected. **Leader ~ Taken ~ Leads the Dept. of Utilities: Makes the calls, supervises everyone. **Second in Command ~ 2nd Leader/Leader's right hand man. **High Ranking Member ~ It explains itself, a high ranking member in this department. *Department of Justice: **Leader ~ Deals with the bug court cases, the ones that mean a lot. **Second in Command ~ Deals with smaller, but still large cases. **Member ~ Deals with decent sized cases. *Department of Defense ~ Manages the Navy and Army **Leader ~ Makes sure the county is safe, in charge. **Officer ~ Same as leader, but the officer is a lower rank. **2nd Officer ~ Officer's right hand man. *Department of Trade ~ The Dept. of Trade manages the trade of the county. This Department makes Italy a lot of gold. Shadow honors this Dept for how hard these men and woman work for Italy. **Trade Leader ~ Taken ~ Watches over all trade. **Trader ~Taken ~ Gets people to trade with Italy. **Trader 2 ~ Same as trader, but a lower rank.﻿ Members ~ King of Italy/ Fleet Admiral '' '' Blackbeard ~ Vice President ~ Second in Command ~ Third in Command & Leader Of The Departnemt Of Utilities '' '' - Trade Leader/King of England Matthew ~ Trader Captain Jim Logan ~ General Supervisor Lord Cad Bane ~ Forign Communications Leader ~ General Ned Sharksilver ~ Lieutenant General Simon TreasureHawk~ Admiral/Leader of Spanish Revolution Category:Governments